Together For Tomorrow
by littlekitsune1
Summary: Third installment of "Promise." Syaoran and Sakura have their long-awaited wedding. Rating only applies to the second chapter. Post-manga.
1. Anywhere But Here Without You

A/N: This one goes out to my friend Rascal, for editing and giving me general relationship advice for our favorite couple, which I tend to be clueless on. Also a special dedication to all who have stuck with the 'Promise' continuity thus far. You guys are the best, and you all encourage me to keep writing!

Ignore the rating for this chapter, as it only applies to chapter 2, which is its own chapter so those who dislike lemons can skip it. That being said, this chapter is rated T.

I also realized that in the previous fic I accidently went with the anime adaption, where Sakura gave Syaoran a scarf, instead of a yukata. D'oh!

Enjoy!

...

Sakura had emphatically insisted on a Taoist wedding. After asking him about them once, she'd done her own research and decided they were simply beautiful. Growing up with a Taoist family, it's not like he found much reason to complain, not that he would deny his favorite girl anything, anyway.

In the changing room, he took a deep, calming breath and exhaled slowly. Tōya had come in a little earlier, surprisingly to soothe his nervousness with a little brotherly advice, though his soon-to-be brother-in-law wouldn't be himself without the added threat of: "If you dare get cold feet on my little sister and hurt her, I'll make sure you don't _have_ any feet."

The feelings that swam through him were of course of trepidation; this was the biggest step he'd ever taken in life, and he just hoped he could make Sakura happy. The other part of him however, couldn't be more ecstatic about the whole thing. He was marrying Sakura – the woman he loved more than life itself! Every fiber of his being tingled with euphoria at the mere thought, and it bubbled within him until manifesting itself as a brilliant smile that he couldn't wipe off his face.

"You look happy," a kind voice interrupted his reverie, and he looked up to see Fujitaka's smiling face. "I'm glad. That means I can welcome you into the family without having to talk you down from whatever coercion Tōya-kun left you with," the man chuckled warmly.

Syaoran relaxed in the man's presence instantly, as he always found himself doing, and bowed politely with smile in place. There was something about his soon-to-be father-in-law that could soothe even marriage jitters, leaving just the good feelings. He was a lot like Sakura herself in that regard, he supposed. In fact, the only part of Sakura that resembled her brother at all in his eyes was her rare temper.

"Nadeshiko-san offers her welcomes and congratulations as well," he continued happily.

"Is she… here?" the thought obviously awed him. Both that Sakura's father could see spirits now, and that his love's mother would descend from the heavens themselves to congratulate him on marrying her daughter.

"She was briefly, but I think she went to see Sakura-san."

Syaoran looked down at that.

"How… How is Sakura?"

A hand came up to clasp his shoulder gently, in a soothing manner.

"She's her usual cheerful self, and more excited than I've ever seen her. There's no need to worry – she wants this as much as I'm sure you do."

"I just want her to be happy…"

The hand on his shoulder squeezed.

"You make her happy. That's obvious, even to Tōya-kun, which is why he's been easing up, even though you're taking his beloved little sister away from him."

Syaoran blushed. "I'm not… taking her away, am I?"

The man laughed, rich and amiable.

"No, but I think Tōya-kun will always view it that way. He wants Sakura-san to stay little forever. But don't worry, even he knows better. He trusts you; as do I." The warm smile never left Fujitaka's face.

The blush deepened and Syaoran felt a deep humility settle over him.

"Thank you…"

"It's almost time," the man spoke excitedly, "Do you need any help with your preparations?"

Syaoran's face blossomed in color and he laughed a bit.

"I've practiced so much I could do this ceremony in my sleep."

"Good thing it won't come to that. You'll want to be wide awake to see Sakura-san in her kimono. I know that as her father I'm biased, but you're in for quite the treat."

He gulped in an entirely good way.

…

Tōya was looking over her in an all-too new way, and Sakura found herself fidgeting under his unusual scrutiny, tugging nervously at her hoodless shiromuku. He finally ceased her torture and nodded his approval, "You look like our mother."

It was a blunt statement, but Sakura was touched. Her brother didn't like embarrassing himself with corny sentiments, she knew that, so in his own way this was the best compliment he could have given her. She thanked him quietly, moving to stand closer to him.

"I'm moving in with Syaoran-kun after the wedding," she stated softly, not knowing what his reaction would be.

He sighed, his body drooping in an utterly defeated way.

"Yeah, I know, I'm the one who has to help move all your stuff tonight. Seems we'll finally have some peace and quiet in the house without our resident monster."

"Kero-chan won't be leaving until we get a house," she joked with a grin, and Tōya found himself once again struck by how much she'd matured. In the past she would give him a vehement response and pout for good measure. Now she gave him witty rebuttals and good-natured smiles.

Damn it, this was why he hated the brat… He knew the instant he met him that he was going to be the one to take his little sister away from him, and transform her into someone not so little anymore.

Seeing his sudden crestfallen appearance, Sakura tipped her head to the side and approached him to wrap her arms around his midsection. Looking into each other's eyes for a moment, she sighed shakily before resting her head on his shoulder. She'd gotten so tall… Why hadn't he noticed that before now?

"It's hard on me, too, onii-chan," she confessed.

He suddenly found it hard to swallow past the lump in his throat as he finally hugged her back.

"Then stay."

It wasn't a command, but a plea.

Sakura pulled her head away from his shoulder to look at him again. Her jade green eyes were the one thing that hadn't changed much over the years, ever innocent, and ever a window to her soul.

"I can't stay with you forever, onii-chan. All little monsters have to grow up, someday – even yours."

He nodded disconnectedly; halfheartedly, but knew she was right.

She giggled a bit, obviously fighting back the sadness with typical Sakura gumption, "Don't make that face, or it might stay like that. Besides, I'm not going far. I'll come visit you often."

She leaned up to kiss his cheek before pulling away entirely, much too soon for his liking, but he let her go.

"So," Sakura gave a happy twirl, flaring the bottom of her shiromuku-style wedding kimono, "Do I look like Mrs. 'Brat' yet?" she joked.

Mood effectively lightened, he replied, "Unfortunately."

She laughed, ceasing her flouncing and pinning him with a dazzling smile that had him grinning back. Sakura's happiness had always been contagious.

"Time to make it official, then."

He nodded, rolling his eyes in mock horror.

"A monster and a brat… Talk about fitting."

"Onii-chan!" she laughed in disbelief.

…

The wedding was gorgeous, and they would admit later that they wished they could remember more of it, but if they were being perfectly honest they were too preoccupied with their other half.

Sitting in the center of the Pakua, the two could do nothing but stare at each other, utterly lost in the moment and each other's eyes. They'd lit the eight candles symbolizing the eight forces of nature and were now being read the words of spiritual union while everyone else in the room gave off positive energy and good will. Sakura had trained Tōya rigorously to accomplish this at home, much to his chagrin, but he had put up with it – for her, as she absolutely insisted the ceremony would be a flop if he didn't contribute the most. She managed to look away from Syaoran briefly to wink at him now, seated facing her on the outside on the Pakua. Syaoran himself straightened and tried to look more involved than he was when he caught his mother's eye – flown in straight from Hong Kong to attend – but it wasn't long before he became enraptured by Sakura again.

Time seemed frozen in each other's smiling faces at that moment, but soon enough they had to come out of their reverie and take the stage together. He reached across the urns of water and fire to clasp hands with her. Her cheeks were dusted with a lovely shade that matched the flower she was named for, and everything couldn't be more perfect as they stated their vows and exchanged rings.

Sonomi and Tomoyo caught every breath of every second on film, the former only taking breaks from cooing to glare at Fujitaka, taking pictures with his inferior household camera. Even Takashi was silent, despite Chiharu's continuous sidelong glances, as though expecting him to break out into a lie about how weddings were created at any time. Naoko cried while Rika comforted her.

Sakura and Syaoran then exchanged the urns of water and fire, placing the water container over the flame one until steam began a gentle rise from the vase, enveloping the center of the Pakua with the marrying of opposing elements. They looked at each other through the vapors, remembering a time when they'd been a bit like fire and water, themselves. They hadn't gotten along well at all in the beginning, yet somehow they'd come together, too, culminating into this moment.

The ceremony closed with the Master of Ceremonies performing the Baguazhang martial arts around the Pakua, to call forth and harmonize the eight elements with meditation. Sakura had asked ahead of time if that was a form Syaoran himself knew, but he insisted he didn't. She'd always been fascinated by watching him practice martial arts or the sword. He noticed with a hint of pride that she seemed decidedly less interested when it wasn't him performing.

Their cake had, of course, also been left to the Daidoujis – wedding planner extraordinaires – and was revealed to be designed with cherry blossoms and wolf cubs, much to the eternal embarrassment of the couple concerned. Syaoran covered his eyes with a hand in exasperated mortification, though an amused grin was in place, while Sakura just blushed and laughed nervously, "Ah hah hah… T-Tomoyo-chan…"

Most of the food was of Chinese origin, but there were some Japanese mixed in. Mostly the chefs had focused on their favorites of rice omelets, noodle recipes, and Dim Sum dishes.

"The cake is, of course, chocolate under the white frosting," Tomoyo had specified, making Syaoran blush further. As though to tease him even more, Sakura had insisted on eating a wolf piece. He decided two could play at that game…

Unconventional it may have been, but neither of them could remember a time when they'd been happier. Even Syaoran's mother – a serious person by nature – seemed pleased by the procession, sharing some brief words with her son in Cantonese that had him rigid and blushing, before re-introducing herself to Sakura and seeming more maternal than either had ever seen her as she welcomed her into the family.

Kero had of course been invited, on the condition that he stay in Tomoyo's bag with the Cards, Sakura having promised to save some food for him. The girls had stolen into the restroom to give him some air at one point, and her little guardian had hugged her and told her he loved her, before insisting she have lots of kids to play video games with him.

_Hoeeee! _she had blushed.

Yukito gave them Yue's rather blunt message of congratulations, along with his own more emphatic one. Sakura wondered if Yue was a little jealous, having to share his new master. He'd started becoming a little child-like with her lately, like he had been with Clow. She made a mental note to get him to visit more often.

Syaoran surprised her by dancing with her a little. Even though they both knew neither of them was very good at it, they had fun and found themselves in their own little world again, not even noticing when their laughter and smiling faces had drawn a crowd, as they were unable to take their eyes off each other. After the music ended was a different story… Both thought they'd be red for the rest of the night.

Sakura very nearly was when 'the girls' pulled her aside to give her their present: an all-expenses-paid night at a hotel. Syaoran was just outside the door, not having wanted to be apart from her in the first place, when he heard the ruckus.

"Why is Sakura saying 'hoe?!'" he demanded, knowing how devious women could be with their friends, having grown up with several sisters.

Nothing but giggling reached his ears, before Tomoyo's, "Nothing to worry about, Li-kun."

"I don't believe you, I'm coming in!"

Sakura looked at him, as mortified as if they'd directly _said_ what they expected them to do with said hotel, and he had to fight a bit to get her to show him the receipt that had her so worked up. When she did, his face erupted in flames that matched her own and he gave the young women a very 'deer caught in headlights' look that had them all giggling again. He decided they were having way too much fun with this and pushed them all back out towards the party, before slumping against the wall and looking at her.

"Syaoran-kun…" she started, quietly.

"Syaoran," he interrupted gently.

"Hoe?"

He smiled endearingly at her blush.

"You've always had the option of calling me 'Syaoran,' but now we're married," he wet his lips before continuing, "It would… make me really happy if you did."

Her face went up in smoke at the notion of their intimacy with each other growing that much stronger; especially after the earlier implications regarding a different kind of intimacy.

"G-… Give me a little time for that, p-… please…"

Syaoran's eyes softened at her and he sighed as though he expected her to say that. She didn't even call Tomoyo without an honorific, after all, and it seemed to be a colossal step for her for some reason. He wondered if it was simply something she had inherited from her father.

He stood, offering her his arm, which she took after only a slight hesitation. Smiling at each other, they headed back out to where their festivities were coming to a close.

…

Standing in front of the Western-style hotel, Sakura and Syaoran felt themselves suddenly getting cold feet about this idea to not waste a fully paid for night of vacation. It was clear what others expected of them, but that didn't mean it had to happen. Still… Would this be the most awkward night of their lives? That worry had them fidgeting as they checked into the front desk.

Syaoran paused at the door to their room, card key halfway to the slot.

"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura spoke up, slightly worried, "Is everything all right?"

Determined to bring back some of the ease and keep this a night they'd want to remember, Syaoran wet his lips before clearing his throat with difficulty, jaw set with conviction.

"I'm not going in… until you call me by my name," he allowed a small smile for her benefit.

Sakura's cheeks tinged with pink. Moving forward the couple steps it took to grasp his hand, she smiled shyly and whispered, "Syaoran."

The boy sucked in a breath and stroked his thumb over her knuckles, his heart thudding so rapidly against his ribs that he was afraid Sakura could hear it. He was so happy it hurt. Swiftly, he unlocked the door, opened it, pulled her inside, and closed it. No sooner had Sakura set down the bag that Tomoyo had conveniently packed for her than he swept her off her feet, ignoring her happy, surprised squeak and holding her close. His warm amber eyes conveyed his joy, and she seemed to glow under his gaze.

"Sakura…"

At the sound of his voice, husky and slightly choked with his love for her, Sakura blushed further. Her eyes were positively shimmering, and – still in her wedding attire – she was the most beautiful he'd ever seen her. He told her so and could feel her aura shift, illuminating from gentle pink to a slightly flushed white, her heart pounding and face heating as she tried to catch her breath under the swell of emotions that crashed over her.

Slowly, with intense adoration, her new husband carried her to the only bed in the room and set her down with a lingering kiss. He leaned down.

"I'm going to get ready for bed," he whispered into her ear, teasing the skin there and making her shiver lightly. "We shouldn't sleep in our wedding clothes."

Her aura changed again – becoming white hot and warm, but not burning. It brushed against his own magical green one as he turned to head into the bathroom, right before her hand shot out to grip his shirt, effectively halting him.

He turned to look at her again, only to find her eyes downcast and face red.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded her head, but tightened her grip on his tangzhuang. Sighing, he moved to sit beside her, disengaging her hand to clasp it in his own.

"Is it just… too much?" he guessed.

She shook her head, silently. He waited.

"It's just… All this. Everyone expects us to…" she trailed off, blushing fiercely.

He matched her color, catching on to what was bothering her.

"Sakura, I don't expect that to happen tonight, either," Syaoran reassured, absently tracing patterns on her hand with his thumb. "We have our whole lives ahead of us now, after all. Things like… worrying about _that_ can wait."

She looked relieved now that perceived pressure was off, to say the least, and he almost laughed at just how seriously she'd taken her friends' joke.

"I just don't want to rush what we have," she stated, carefully. "I want to wait until…"

"Until we're both ready?" he finished, and she nodded gratefully, twining their fingers together.

It wasn't something that had really occupied either of their minds before, and by unspoken agreement, never had needed to be. Being with each other had always been enough, and they were both happy to learn it still was.

'_Marriage doesn't mean we have to start popping out kids like my mother wants,' _Syaoran thought with a blush.

Sakura squeezed his hand.

"Syaoran, I…" she wet her lips. "Let's go to sleep."

She smiled her softest, sweetest smile; coaxing him out of his embarrassment, and he nodded. His own sisters had known of – and probably been in on – the entire master plan and packed him a bag of essentials as well. When Sakura didn't move, he grabbed it and headed to the bathroom to change. He didn't have any particular pajamas, usually opting to just sleep in a pair of sweat pants, but he suspected that might be a little much for Sakura right now, and he didn't mind going to bed in a casual shirt. He'd slept in his college clothes more than once after late night classes.

When he was finished, it was her turn, and he blushed at her cuteness when she emerged in silk pink night clothes that had her name embroidered in romaji. Scooting to the far side of the bed and ducking under the covers, his eyes beckoned her closer and she complied after only a slight hesitation, slipping under the sheets beside him.

The air was hot and thick between them as they stared at each other, their cheeks red from equal parts embarrassment and happiness. He whispered her name so softly, and stared at her so warmly that her heart ached. She whispered his back.

They had fallen asleep together before, but never for the night, and the prospect of being able to be together uninterrupted – without one having to rush home after – left them blissfully content as they groped for that past easy intimacy.

Hesitantly, shyly, the girl snuggled herself into her new husband, pressing herself as close as she could without blatantly clutching his body. Her face started to burn, because she knew he was watching her every move.

Slowly, his arms wrapped around his now-wife and encircled her while he held her eyes. When neither shied away from the induced familiarity, he pulled her even closer, until their noses were touching, which he nuzzled together sleepily.

"Good night, Sakura," he breathed.

The girl closed her eyes and paused a moment before tangling her arms around his neck, the new position pressing their hearts together.

"Good night, Syaoran."

Tomorrow evening they would leave the hotel for their new home together.

...

A/N: And there you have it - the long-awaited wedding scene! Next chapter will be the "love scene," but it's probably not exactly what you're expecting. I recommend reading the chapter, even if you skip the lemon, but if you're completely uncomfortable with sexual-related conversations, I'd pass on it.

I won't be offended if it's not your thing, so no worries!

(Lost in) Translation notes:

- Pakua = A feng shui compass of sorts, with eight "directions" symbolizing the eight aspirational areas of life. (Career and business, education and knowledge, family and health, wealth and prosperity, fame, marriage and partnerships, creativity, and helping people.) How they work is far too long and complicated to explain here, but there are some great guides online, if you're interested.

- Baguazhang = One of three main Chinese martial arts, Baguazhang literally means "eight trigram palm," referring to the trigrams in an ancient divination book called "I Ching" (Book of Changes) which is one of the canons of Taoism.

- Cherry blossoms and wolf cubs = Probably known to every CCS fan, but I will put it up here just in case some of you don't. Sakura's name means "cherry blossom" while Syaoran's reads "wolf cub." So this is Tomoyo's idea of a befitting cake.

- Dim Sum = Chinese appetizers served in several portions. A little bit of everything is included, and you can find more info online if you're interested. This is listed as Syaoran's favorite food in the manga, along with chocolate. (Sakura's favorites were also what were listed in the manga.)

- Magicals auras = I just decided that if Syaoran and Sakura's powers allowed them to feel the presence of other magical beings such as Clow and the Cards, why not each others?


	2. Catch You Catch Me

A/N: Not much to say about this chapter except that I hope more of you than I anticipated are reading it, since I'm very proud of it. I endeavored to focus more on the emotional aspect rather than "details" and I hope I succeeded.

So, without further ado, mild lemon warning!

Enjoy!

...

The wedding had been beautiful, but the look he was giving her now seemed like the very epitome of the entire two day's events. Her hand paused on the freezing metal of the gate keeping them from his apartment, the cold seeping into her skin and numbing it. Sakura paid it no mind, too enraptured by the warmth in his eyes that somehow blocked the frigid night from her consciousness.

This look was entirely familiar and alien all at once; a nearly disarming gentleness coupled with a burst of fire that set her on edge in a completely new way that she found not unpleasant in the slightest. She didn't know what to think at that moment… What to feel. So her body took the reins, sending her heart thudding and her stomach dropping to her knees in a foreign, but strangely welcome manner as she continued to stare, the two of them frozen in time.

The easy comfort she found in their relationship was changing rapidly before her eyes and she put a hand to her reddening cheek – from the frosty air or embarrassment, she couldn't be sure – in an unconscious effort to ward off the staggering realization.

Attempting to unravel and understand her own emotions in that moment seemed as daunting as when he'd first confessed. Sakura was never what one would call a coward, but still she shied away from the feelings that were cementing themselves in her mind. Thoughts she'd never had before. It felt befuddling at best, and at worst like she was doing something wrong, wondering if their bodies would fit the same way together without the hindrance of clothes. How she'd feel trapped beneath his powerful body, or what her name would feel like if he were to whisper it into her skin.

Still, the emotions fascinated her, and so she continued to stare back at him as he watched her gently. Were those things what she wanted? Were they ready to take that step? The thought was giant and looming, and she wondered if he could see what she was thinking, because his expression shifted slightly, becoming something enigmatic, though the gentleness remained.

In that moment she felt self-conscious; as see-through as glass, and just as easy to shatter, yet so embraced by love it nearly brought her to her knees. She felt a million miles away, yet he was connecting her to everything at the same time with just a look. A car drove by, the headlights playing against his face and lighting up his eyes, revealing emotions she couldn't see in the darkness. Love was prominent, followed by a mysterious longing she'd never seen grace his features before.

Suddenly he was closing the distance between them, so close to her that she swore her heart, already thudding heavily must have skipped a beat entirely. The erratic feelings from his proximity invoked a memory in her of the first time they'd shared a kiss; this scenario matching up with that time almost seamlessly, much to her continued wonder.

The scent of his clothes and skin reached her nose, lighting up her nerves with an electric current that she couldn't deny if she tried. And she realized with a jolt that if _that_ were to instigate tonight, she wouldn't be the one to pull away and refuse.

The heat of his body suddenly made her drunk with want, and she started to raise a hand – to brush his bangs from his face or to steady herself for when he kissed her, she wasn't sure. Was he wondering the same things she was? The clicking of a latch broke her out of her stupor, followed by a stiff creaking. The gate groaned open beside her.

"We'll catch a cold if we stay out here. C'mon, Sakura."

Disappointment rang through her, clouding her thoughts with the opaque realizations of what she wanted from him. Then the mortification came. Did he know what she'd been expecting? Was he scared or disgusted if he did? Not to mention she'd been thinking of such things out here, in public!

'_Hoeeeee!' _her frantic mind thought, eloquently.

He was waiting for her to go in before him, she was sure, but his face looked strained and his smile wasn't right. She hesitated. Then the revelation coated her with the comfort of a blanket: it wasn't her he was hesitating about, it was this – these same heavy feelings she was struggling with. They were _married_ now. This would be their first official night as husband and wife in their home. The realization had come slowly with their night in the hotel, not seeming real until that gate to their apartment had opened.

Perhaps the thoughts and emotions she'd had to claw through were just hitting him, now.

Their breath came out in frosty cobwebs, hovering in the air like sparkly clouds teasing and kissing each other with warmth. Sakura leaned up to press her lips chastely against Syaoran's; reassuring him and working him up simultaneously.

"Okay. Let's go inside, husband."

…

It wasn't like she'd never been to his apartment before, or even lain on his bed with him before. But somehow now it seemed different, now that it was _their_ apartment; _their_ bed. Still, it was late and they couldn't put off sleeping forever, and it would be even more awkward if one of them were to sleep on the couch. They were married now, after all, and she couldn't for the life of her figure out why that was so hard.

By some unspoken agreement, they decided the couch was a much more neutral place to start the night and an exhausted Syaoran flopped down on the sofa, holding his arm open in a silent invitation that she graciously accepted, snuggling under it and leaning her head into his shoulder. Just like that, the easy intimacy was back and they both relished in it, heaving dual sighs of relief.

Silence enveloped them, but it was thick with their unsaid thoughts from earlier. Even though they were comfortable with each other right now, it was obvious others expected them to take their relationship further, and Sakura still struggled with her own feelings on the matter. She felt she should say something; anything to break the silence and force herself out of these impenetrable musings.

He beat her to it.

"I'm sorry… I told you I'd have a bigger bed by now."

He sounded so frank; so sincerely apologetic about something so trivial that her tumultuous emotions faded in the wake of it and she couldn't stop the laughter. He looked slightly confused so she kissed his cheek to soothe him.

"Don't worry, Syaoran. I love you, no matter what size our bed is," she giggled teasingly.

He smiled brilliantly for her and turned his face the extra inch to capture her lips, running his fingertips over her cheek. She returned his affections, nibbling lightly at his bottom lip impulsively. He sucked in a sharp breath at the novel sensation before hesitantly, shyly twining his tongue with hers. They had only tried kissing like this a few times in the past, but it had never really led anywhere. Now it created a warm glow in their bellies; a stoking of passionate coals that flickered incessantly against their stomachs, growing stronger and stronger the longer their lips danced together and refusing to be ignored.

"Sakura…" he breathed, and the way he spoke her name; so full of raw emotion and shy past the obvious tightening in his throat, brought goose bumps to her skin. He nuzzled their noses together, before shifting to kiss across her cheek and down to her neck.

This part was new for both of them, never having tread into this territory, and even though it showed in the unconfidence with which he moved against her, she found the emotions swelling within her to be nothing but good ones. Sighing in bliss, she tilted her head to the side to encourage him, her nerves lighting up like a million fireflies when he nibbled gently; experimentally, and rubbed her shoulder with his thumb.

Suddenly she found she couldn't stop the emotions racing through her, now clear as daylight what she discovered herself wanting from this boy that held her heart in an iron grip.

"Syaoran…" It was all she could articulate in that moment; all she could think about, and he answered her unspoken call, responded by shifting to drag his tongue over her smooth skin on drunken impulse.

She moaned softly for him; yet another new experience for the two of them, and when he froze Sakura immediately felt as though she'd done something wrong, clamming up and turning bright red as he breathed heavily against her throat.

'_Hoeee! He's going to think I'm some wanton minx, now!' _

If Syaoran hadn't known what she'd been struggling with, before, he certainly did now, and the thought made her balk.

Truthfully, Syaoran's mind was racing just as much as hers, and he was just as scared in the face of these new emotions. However, if he was being honest, the first thought that ran through his mind in that instant was that he would do anything to hear her make that sound again. The notion made him blush, hidden against her neck. But in a rush of blind passion, spurred on by something he couldn't name, he trailed his tongue over her flesh again, where her scent was strongest. The stroking of his thumb at her shoulder became more intense until it was unconsciously pushing the fabric of her blouse away to reveal soft skin.

His mouth pressed to it, causing both their minds to shut off in the wake of their passion at this new, uncharted territory. Sakura gasped and squeezed his head to anchor herself in a way that he could have easily mistaken for discomfort had he not intimately known better. He raised his eyes to her quickly burnishing green ones, and then they both knew they were lost.

No longer coherently thinking about anything but each other, he scooped one arm under her legs and the other around her shoulders, lifting Sakura to carry her disconnectedly towards the bed. Pressing her almost reverently into the mattress, Syaoran nuzzled his nose against hers again before kissing her, the fire slightly less poignant this time as the trance weakened.

"Syaoran, are you… sure?" her heady voice was music to his ears. Her question, however, gave him pause as his intoxicated mind tried to think up the reasons he hadn't been sure, before.

"Are you?"

"I don't… know," she started, softly, "But it feels right… Is that bad?"

He wished he could answer her better than just another _I don't know_, but this was all so foreign that he simply couldn't articulate just what it was he was feeling. He settled for what his heart was telling him.

"It feels right to me, too."

Sakura reached up to brush her fingers through his bangs, ghosting her fingertips across his cheek until he couldn't help but close his eyes.

"Syaoran… please keep kissing me."

It wasn't a wanton plea or a command, but had the effect of both. The amber haired boy leaned down to meld their lips together again, occasionally straying to kiss her nose, cheeks, eyelids, or neck. The warmth in their bellies was slowly turning into a fire, and unable to bear its' heat, Sakura stopped stroking his cheek to loosen the top buttons on her blouse, panting his name when she felt his fingers join hers and continue downwards until her bare flesh shivered in the night air.

Still warm, she arched her back to reach behind herself and unhook her bra, sighing when his thumbs stroked her shoulders, pushing the straps down to kiss the shallow grooves where the elastic had pulled. His hands abandoned her shoulders to smooth over her now-bare stomach, encouraged by her sighs and breathy moans. When he shyly, gently, brushed the underside of one of her breasts with a thumb, she gasped and didn't pull away, prompting him to move the fabric out of the way and cup the heated flesh.

Sighing in pleasure as his mouth descended on her nipple, Sakura scraped her nails lightly against his scalp, the fire burning hot and heady against her insides with every pass of his tongue until she whined out her disappointment when he pulled his body away abruptly. Breathing heavily, she couldn't open her eyes in her lust-induced haze, until his body fell over hers again moments later, and she shuddered against him when it was with flesh on flesh, both of them hissing in ecstasy at the sensation.

"Sakura…"

She barely had time to register the feeling of cloth sliding away and then his other hand gliding down her middle, before she was drowning in a sea of sensation as he gently pushed his fingers into her and moved them slowly in and out. Her nerves thrummed and exploded one by one, until all she could do was writhe and mewl his name in want. She became vaguely aware that her lover intended to bring her all the way over the edge just before the universe combusted all at once, leaving her gasping and shuddering as white hot pleasure rocketed up and down her spine; the world bleeding away into a thousand colors, until finally solidifying into just the amber of his eyes that watched her so tenderly. She panted.

"Syaoran…"

She felt she should say something, anything to let him know how much she loved and wanted him in that moment, but he shushed her gently, kissing her lips once; twice; before he braced his knee against the bedding and pressed into her. It took a few attempts to do so in a way that was comfortable for both of them, but she was patient with him and he was careful. She squeaked a little at the novel sensations when he succeeded, pressing up and molding herself to him for comfort, which only made him groan her name and weigh his forehead against hers in bliss, gently pushing her hips back down.

"D-don't…" he hissed against her, "Don't move…"

"But…" she pleaded deliriously, wanting nothing more than to move and reach that apex again. Her hands went to his hips, flexing her fingers against the skin there and trying desperately to communicate what she needed, but he remained still.

The coil slowly started to unwind as the seconds ticked by, until she whimpered into his ear, "Syaoran, _please_."

He kissed her again to soothe her, before all coherent thought shattered into a thousand pieces as he finally moved against her; crumbling into dust and reforming until it was just_ him_, just _her_ name; face, and body entwined with the others'.

Syaoran nuzzled her cheek as he groaned her name forcibly. Always vibrant and alive, her magical aura rose to meet his, twining around it; both comforting and wholly exciting at once. He was taking her higher than she could ever reach using any Card, and she climbed the zenith with him while they murmured sweet nothings into each other's ears.

His breath became short choked gasps, and hers needy whimpers as she buried her face into his neck. Sensations intensified; the fire burgeoning into a searing hot burn as the others' names left their lips in an impassioned cry. The sound of her laughter, of her sobs, confused him; thrilled him, and stripped him bare of anything but love and adoration as the ache finally broke free and they both collapsed against each other.

Gulping in shuddering breaths, both shivering occasionally with the aftershocks of their euphoria, they finally looked into each other's eyes again and clasped their hands tightly together, fingers threading and locking. Sakura watched him with glassy eyes, still shimmering slightly with rapturous tears that he kissed away. She graced him with the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen, and then the sparkling emeralds slid closed before her head tipped contentedly to the side, and he knew she'd succumbed to slumber.

Kissing her forehead one last time, he moved to lie beside his beloved, curling around her and drifting off into his own dreamland.

…

Syaoran turned over to throw his arm around Sakura, but was met with nothing but empty space. Opening his eyes, they were immediately accosted by sunlight, telling him morning had arrived. The indent in the sheets beside him was still clinging to warmth, signifying that she hadn't been up long, and the sound of rushing water told him why she'd gotten up in the first place.

He understood; he was still covered in dried sweat, himself, and it was certainly not the most comfortable he'd ever been. So he couldn't blame her for wanting to shower first thing.

It was then that his mind screeched to a deafening halt. Last night hadn't been a dream – they'd really…

Suddenly he was gripped with an anxiety so terrifying that it took all his self-control not to lean over the bed and empty his stomach. What had come over them? Had they even been thinking straight, or was this an impulsive decision on both their parts? Would it make things awkward between them? Could it… ruin their new marriage? That thought was most condemning of all. What if they'd ruined this beautiful love they'd shared for years with one night's passionate judgment…?

Everything slowed to a crawl as a darker corner of his mind conjured up another reason for why Sakura might have washed almost immediately after their lovemaking. Had she felt dirty? Not so much in the physical sense, but psychologically? He felt he might be sick, after all.

But still, she'd looked so happy when it was over… That couldn't be true, could it? He was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he didn't notice Sakura watching him quietly from the doorway.

Sakura, for her part, was resigned to see this through. She'd thought about last night a lot in the shower, having needed to get away from him to think straight. She silently watched him go through the same emotions, now, the evidence clear on his face.

'_Maybe we did go too far, too soon, but there's nothing we can do about it now, if we love each other,' _she decided resolutely.

She wore only a towel – something she'd never have even considered doing until now, but what was the point? Modesty and embarrassment seemed like defeated concepts in her brain at this point.

Perhaps things could never truly go back to the way they had been yesterday afternoon, but was that a deal-breaker? Their relationship had been constantly changing ever since the day they met, and it had only brought them closer. There was no way she was letting it do anything else, this time.

With a start, she realized she'd been staring at him for a long time. He had long since noticed her there and was fluctuating between giving her sad, amber-colored puppy dog eyes and burning a hole in the mattress with his gaze. She wished she had the right answers for him. For them both.

With a shaky sigh she stepped into the room, sitting beside him on the bed and disarming him with her own gentle jade-eyed fixation.

"I'm not upset," she told him. "Or angry, or anything like that. Just… confused, like I know you probably are."

He looked down at that.

"I just… never expected us to take that step yet," he confessed. "We'd even talked about waiting, and now… I'm just scared we screwed up."

Despite the seriousness of the moment, Sakura smiled for him and took his hand in hers.

"Even if we did screw up, we'll move past it. We still have our whole lives ahead of us, after all."

She lifted their clasped hands and kissed his knuckles before moving forward, pressing their bodies together in a fierce embrace.

"I love you… So, so much, Syaoran. This could never change that."

He clutched her tightly to him, heedless of her wet body.

"I love you, too. More than anything. And I'm not going to let this change that, either."

They stayed in each other's arms for several moments, just relishing in their partner's company and the fact that this experience didn't have to change their relationship. Slowly, tentatively, Sakura spoke again:

"Last night… didn't feel like a mistake," she admitted softly, afraid the moment would shatter if she were to raise her voice above a whisper. "Did it feel that way to you?"

He was silent for a minute as he contemplated her words. She let him think; content in the way his hands kept rubbing her back through the towel. He realized with startling clarity that he didn't feel any regret for last night. All his fears had been focused on if his relationship with Sakura had changed for the worse, and the girl had made it perfectly clear that that was not the case.

"No," he stated honestly, "It didn't feel that way at all."

She nodded against his bare chest, blushing prettily as she thought about her next words.

"I'd like to… keep doing it, if you would."

His cheeks matched hers, but he smiled and leaned down to kiss her, slow and leisurely.

"I'd like that too, Sakura."

His kisses increased, becoming deeper as she moved to lie backwards on the mattress. Slowly, reverently, he parted the towel.

…

The rest of that day involved unpacking boxes of Sakura's belongings. She didn't have that much, but it took longer because the newlyweds kept sneaking furtive gazes at each other, blushing before looking away coyly, and sneaking lingering kisses and cuddles after almost every box.

They felt so safe and close to each other at that moment, and neither of them wanted it to end. Sakura recalled her conversations with some of her friends, where they'd felt vulnerable; almost dirty after rushing their first times, and she'd worried after waking up next to him that that might be the case with them. However, it was evident that they both felt comfortable and happy during and after, and she was eternally grateful for that fact.

Syaoran was experiencing similar sentiments. Being with Sakura had been breathtaking and almost had the power to overwhelm him with an emotion he couldn't quite put a word to, but now that they'd established their love wasn't going anywhere, it was less daunting and had transformed into a completely blissful feeling.

He found he couldn't keep his hands off her body whenever they took breaks, and for her - while it was a little embarrassing to have him ardently and endearingly running the pads of his thumbs over the undersides of her breasts while he held her - it was also exhilarating to know her husband loved her body so much. If she was being perfectly honest - and she usually wasn't when it came to this - that particular part of her had always caused her a bit of anxiety. It wasn't as though they were the smallest she'd ever seen, but she'd always been a little self-conscious about what he would think when they finally did take the step they'd taken last night. Now, under his constant affections, she couldn't remember why she'd ever felt that way.

"Syaoran, if you keep hugging me we'll never get done," she teased, not at all eager to separate from him, herself.

"Oh... Yeah..."

Despite the distractions, their house became a home by that evening, and Sakura had even gotten over her previous trepidations about calling it such, much to Syaoran's delight when she confided this in him.

Having time to kill before bed, they went grocery shopping so that Sakura could feed him her famous pancake recipe in the morning. She'd been devastated to learn that he'd never had pancakes before, and promised to rectify this error, prompting him to suggest they go to the store and get some of her favorite things while they were at it, along with any essentials he was running low on. Birth control was a priority they had to take care of as well, though they'd both blushed profusely while putting it on the list and knew they had to have another serious talk sooner or later.

It took them twice as long to make dinner as well, since they still couldn't keep their hands off each other, and they almost let it burn twice. However, Syaoran was adept in the kitchen and managed to save it both times.

Now, as they were climbing into bed together, there were no further feelings of awkwardness. Wrapping around each other, Sakura snuggled into his warmth while Syaoran pulled her against him, burying his nose in her hair and inhaling.

"I love you, Sakura," he spoke into the hollow beneath her ear, shifting and electrifying the fine hairs with his breath.

She murmured his name, sighing happily before slurring a soft "I love you, too" in return.

Syaoran smiled as he watched her drift off. The past two days had been filled with milestones, and they'd overcome them all for the better, and that gave him hope for their future together.

Sakura moved in her early stages of sleep, shifting so close he could feel her heart beating languidly against his ribcage.

'_I'll gladly face a thousand and one more challenges if it means I can be with her, just like this,'_ Syaoran thought fondly, dragging his knuckles over her cheek. His apartment was now _their_ apartment, and they could spend every day in it like this, together; making their meals together, and supporting each other through college and work, and falling asleep next to each other at the end of the day. Thinking about it left his heart feeling full and content. This simple abode had never felt more like home to him.

He was asleep within moments, body curled protectively around his wife.

...

A/N: Well there you have it! I tried my best to keep them as in-character as possible and focus on the emotions newlyweds might feel (though I've never been married, myself). Thank you all so much for reading, I love every review you guys grace me with!

Will there be a fourth 'Promise' installment? Only Possk knows!


End file.
